


Ошибка

by fioretta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Wanda Maximoff, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: ценою в жизнь





	Ошибка

Я прошу о многом и ни о чем, и прошу всегда я лишь (для) тебя, и сейчас разумней нам не вдвоем, и сейчас разумней на ты и я. Ты по просьбе — дальше и не со мной, хочу верить, думать, что так нужней, что спасем, поможем. Здесь ты — герой.  
... и по просьбе — в бездну людских смертей.  
И моя ошибка — вот этот час. И моя ошибка — твоя же жизнь. И моя ошибка стирает «нас», оставляя памяти только синь. И моя ошибка — Армагеддон, мне так сильно хочется стать ценой иль поверить: это всего лишь сон, а ты здесь, ты рядом, еще живой. Но мою ошибку мне не простить и теперь на пальцах моих заряд: прикоснись — забудешь, что значит жить.   
Я была сестрой, а теперь — снаряд.  
А еще немного — и я взорвусь. Я сама сейчас — смертоносный яд и теперь навряд ли кому гожусь.  
... а внутри всё плавятся и горят голоса, кричащие: ты одна и вот этот крест — навсегда с тобой. Понимаю: только моя вина; без тебя мне, брат, нет пути домой. Но моя ошибка звенит в висках, и к врагам — стрелою, что всех алей. И как будто пламя внутри, в глазах, и как будто красный чуть-чуть мрачней.   
А ведь, Пьетро, ты — это весь мой мир, и в нем жизни — ниже пометки «треть».   
Я вшиваю в ребра осколки сил, чтобы просто было, чему гореть.


End file.
